Gir's Story From The Past
by XxmargaretxX
Summary: Gir was never just a useless robot. Secrets from his past were never told until now. Ever wonder who Gir's rightful owner is? How he was made? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**In case you're wondering, I forgot my Fanfiction password on my old account, girandmoose4ever, so I had to make another one. This story was just added on to my new account, so please don't say that I copied or something like that... And yes, I will continue this story, now that I have all summer break to do it :D**

Chapter 1: Mishap At the Factory

_My name, is Samantha. I'm a regular Irken, nothing special. My job that I deeply enjoy, and well..I'll just be honest, sometimes scared to death was to keep in charge with the malfunctioning S.I.R Units. Some of them shoot at you, some of them... Well, are just plain crazy. My buddy, Daze worked there with me. Some say I had a very special talent at taming the robots, others said it was a trick and I fixed them back to normal before anyone noticed. Well, none of the rumors were true. All they needed, were a master to cope with. That was why they were made for, am I right? Anyways, I thought you readers would like to know how Gir was made. And now, at this very moment, I will tell you my very sad, but touching story of a very special S.I.R Unit. Let's begin, shall we?_

The alarm in my room made me jump off my bed, startled, and wide awake. _Another mysterious day at work, I guess.. _

I changed and freshened up. When I gave a quick glance at the mirror, I smiled and walked out the door. Since work was across the street, I decided that everyday I would walk instead of bringing my ship to work. I met up with Daze, now walking while talking. That was our thing.

"Hey Sam, ready for another crazy day at work?" She joked.

"Yeah, I guess so.. I hope we get an interesting duty today."

"Hehe.."

"What?"

"You said duty" (Enter troll face here)

I rolled my eyes and opened the door arriving at the factory, to see a whole hunch of S.I.R Units running around screaming. I spotted one snatching a donut from a guy, making him scream dramatically, "NOOOOO MY DOUGHNUT! MAKE IT STOP!"

One of the workers came up to me and screamed, "Sam! Sam! We need you to straighten these crazy robots! They're literally destroying the whole place!"

I cracked my knuckles and smiled. I liked it when I can do something that no one can do. I gave a loud whistle, and all the S.I.R Units stopped, then all lining up in front of me. But that didn't last long. All of the circled me and waved hi. Others squealed in excitement.

"Sammy! Play with us again! WHOO!" One said, hopping around,

"Yeah! Let's play hide-and-seek!" Another said, running in circles. Daze rolled her eyes, and motioned me to go with them. I smiled back and started to walk them back to their stations, until one of the bosses walked in front of me.

"Now wait just a moment." He said, halting in front of me."Um, is there anything wrong? I mean um..I can fix it if you want.." I said worried, that I would be in trouble.

"No, but I have a very important task for you. There was a mishap at the S.U.F lab. We need to know what abilities this robot can do. Apparently, the scientists have accidentally created a S.I.R Unit with a personality and the ability to eat. Will you take this task please? You will earn extra money if you do." He asked, desperate for someone to take the job.

"Sure, I mean, it's the least I can do." I said, accepting the job.

"Thank you, Samantha. I really do appreciate it. Follow me." He said, motioning me to follow.

When we arrived, I slowly stepped in to see the robot sitting on the table. One of the scientists gave me a relieved look and rushed over. "Ah! You are the one who is willing to experiment the robot, yes? Come this way, please!" He said, now rushing to the table. I followed behind him and gave a curious look at the robot. I was guessing that he was going to turn it on, but instead he sighed and gave a worried look.

'I don't know what came up with one of the scientists who worked here. He claimed that he can make one of the most advanced S.I.R Unit than anyone. One that has a personality and the ability to eat. But no one, including me, believed him. He disobeyed orders and made it anyways. That, my girl, is why I ask for your help. I hear you are very good at taking care of the malfunctioning S.I.R Units, am I right? You take very good care of them pretty well!" He said, amused of my talent. I shrugged and went back to looking at the robot.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" I asked.

" I need you to carry him home and turn him on and experiment him there. Can you handle that?" He explained.

"Him? How do you know if hes male?" I asked, giving him a questionable look.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, that is what the scientist has told me. His name is Gir, I think? Yes, Gir. So since you know the directions, I want you to write down what he does everyday. I have chosen to give you a week off, and until you come back, please take good care of him, okay?" He said, smiling.

"Alright.. I hope he's not so heavy..." I said, picking him up and starting to walk out the door.

"A robot with a personality, huh?" This will be interesting.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you are not gonna believe this...After a long chapter I made and was ABOUT to post, the stupid mouse (You know the two small buttons on the side? Yeah, I accidentally pressed the left button and it turned the page on the computer go back! CURSE THAT MOUSE!) messed me up! I was so mad that I just gave up that day and tried to cool off. So, I'm going to try to remember what I wrote, and hopefully this chapter turns out good. ; - ; **

****Chapter 2

Review of chapter one: Sam takes Gir home and rests after a long day of work. It is now morning and therefore a new day to investigate Gir's actions.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! The alarm clock rings loudly, in an annoying manner. "Ugggh...Why is the stupid alarm clock on? Today is Saturday!"I say to myself, annoyed that my beauty sleep is gone. I rub my eyes and suddenly my eye caught the sight of the S.I.R unit sitting on my desk. Then that clicks into my brain. I had to research on that crazy scientist's robot! I was now energized with excitement and curiosity, and jumped off my bed.

When I am about to grab my materials, I stop and think.

"I feel so cheesy...But who cares?! I'm not at work anyways!" I say, talking to myself again and waving my hands frantically up in the air, smiling.

I grab my notebook and pen and set them on the desk next to the deactivated robot. Then I open it's chest and press the button. I stand a few steps back and watch. A few sparks came to it, but eventually became stable and the machine turned on. The eyes appeared a bright cyan blue, and it blinked a few times and glanced around. After a few glances, it finally looked at me and smiled with it's tongue sticking out. I patiently wait for it's move and stare at it. ...STARING!

"Watcha' doin'?" It asks. Its voice appears as a high squeaky voice but a males.

"Oh, you talk! Well, to answer your question, I was instructed to observe you for a week. What is your name?"

"...I don't know..." He replies. Then he randomly bangs his head, giggling.

"Your creator said that your name is G.I.R. Is that right? Do remember that name?" I ask, my pen ready to jab some notes.

"I LIKE TACOS!" He replied. I face-palm and roll my eyes.

"Well this isn't gonna work..." I say, trying to think of another method to have this robot spill out any information. As I think, I hear a "thump" and see the little robot fallen over, now facing the floor. "HI FLOOR!" He says, stupidly waving his hand to the floor. A notice that a folded piece of paper is laying there, right next to "GIR". It read:

_Whoever reads this paper, I assume that you are in hands with my creation. I hope that you take care of him, and teach him the many things in Irk. He is not stupid, I made him this way, so he will have the chance to learn things himself instead of programming it into his system. GIR may be strange, but he has a good heart. Thank you for taking him._

_-Glane _

"Wow...He must have done this...for a reason...maybe this means something...I'll have to find out!"

**I know this chapter is short, but I will post the next one hopefully tomorrow! I hope you like it so far!**


End file.
